


Untitled Requiem Ficlet

by TheAddict4Dramatics



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Angst, Episode AU: s07e22 Requiem, Episode: s07e22 Requiem (X-Files), F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Mini Fic, Requiem fix-it, Sorry Diana's back, alternative universe, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAddict4Dramatics/pseuds/TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: She’d always hated the petty jealous side she knew she had, it was far from an envious or endearing quality. But this was so much more than the usual bubble of annoyance that bloomed in her chest whenever somebody else was sniffing around him. Diana had such a genuine claim on him; so much history and shared belief, it caused that bubble to morph into something much more solemn and final.Diana is back from the dead and rocking up in Requiem instead of Marita. An unknowingly pregnant Scully cannot deal. Mulder makes a correct decision for once.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Untitled Requiem Ficlet

She really thought that she was done crying in the bathroom over this woman. Why couldn’t she just stay dead? He was going to go, he was going to go with Diana and insist that she stayed put. She could hear his argument – _they’re taking abductees, it’s not safe for you, I won’t risk it._ She’d always hated the petty jealous side she knew she had, it was far from an envious or endearing quality. But this was so much more than the usual bubble of annoyance that bloomed in her chest whenever somebody else was sniffing around him. Diana had such a genuine claim on him; so much history and shared belief, it caused that bubble to morph into something much more solemn and final. Even after their relationship had changed so dramatically in the last few weeks. It turned out she was still insecure about what she meant to him.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

“Scully it’s me, let me in.” She looked at the door but made no move to unlock it. “I know you’re in there and I’m going to wait here until you let me in so just do it please.”

The stubborn bastard would as well. Or more likely he’d knock the damn thing down in his overwhelming impatience. He was probably genuinely concerned. She’d all but run from Skinner’s office where their band of the most unlikely brothers had gathered. She’d felt the emotion rise up in her and knew she wouldn’t be able to control it but she point-blank refused to cry in front of that woman so here she was. The banging continued until it was starting to echo inside her skull. She wiped her eyes and checked her face in the mirror before opening the door. Clearly she did not do a good enough cover-up job and he frowned as soon as he saw her.

“What’s the matter?” There was such sincere worry in his face as he stepped into the bathroom and relocked the door behind him.

“I’m…” But the _fine_ died on her lips and to her utter horror she felt her face begin to crumble in on itself. She was in his arms before she could draw breath. She had no idea what the hell was going on with her but she didn’t like it.

“If you don’t think I should go then I won’t.” He told the top of her head.

“I can’t ask you to do that.” That was a one way ticket to resentment if she’d ever heard one and that was if he was even able to stay away in the first place. She had seven years’ worth of experiences that told her it was highly unlikely.

“You’re not asking me.”

“Mulder this could hold the answers to…”

“Exactly. _Could_.” He pulled back just enough to be able to look at her. “And how many times have we heard that? Not to mention that our intel comes from Krycek and Diana – not exactly Mr and Mrs Trustworthy. This is probably just another pointless sprint in the dark.” He made a good point, a very good point but it would never normally stop him. In fact just the opposite. Shouldn’t he be chomping at the bit to go? “Look,” he tilted her chin up towards him so she had little choice but to obey. He only continued when he had made eye contact. “I meant what I said the other night – there has to an end sometime, for both of us.”

She had wondered at the time, and pretty much every waking moment since, whether he had meant that or was only talking about an end to the x-files for her. She had been too scared to ask.

“This is your life’s work Mulder. You know you can’t just walk away.” He shook his head as if to dismiss that statement.

“My life’s work was to find out what happened to my sister and I’ve done that. And nearly all of the men that did that to her are gone too. There is nothing to tie me to this work anymore. Only you. And I want you to come with me.”

He was unnerving her with how calm he was. Usually when he was trying to persuade her of some impossible thing he would transform into a series of animated voices and wild arms gestures – it would be a show. But this was the opposite, just as it had been the other night in the hotel room, he was speaking slow and low and so, so sure of himself. Could she allow herself to believe they could actually have a life together away from all of this? It somehow felt too risky to even consider it.

“What would we even do?”

“Anything we damn well please Scully!” He exclaimed and there was some of that missing animation. He looked so happy just thinking about it. Her stomach twisted at the possibility. “We could start with making a baby or two.” But at that she flinched and wrestled free from his grasp.

“You know that can’t happen.” The edge to her voice was dangerous. The clenched fists at her sides shook.

“Not necessarily. We haven’t exhausted all of our options yet. There’s egg donation… or adoption. Our chances will be a lot higher without the crazy careers.”

“Do you even want a baby Mulder?!” Her voice sounded harsh, unnecessarily so, but she had to mask the unbelievable hope the notion conjured. 

“With you? Hell yes.” He had never sounded so sure of anything in all the time she’d know him. And he’d sounded pretty damn sure of things before. She couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her and he stepped forward and drew their faces together once more. Suddenly she felt light headed.

“Muller…” Her voice slurred as she gripped the sleeves of his jacket.

“Scully? Are you okay?”

“I… I dun…I…” Her vision began to fade and she felt herself falling backwards. She was vaguely aware of Mulder’s arm coming out to catch her before she hit the floor.

“Scully?!” She saw his blurry panicked face above her. Then everything went black. 


End file.
